My Not So Super Short Summary on Lloyd Garmadon
by SAPPHIREQUEEN4EVER
Summary: This is a summary all about Lloyd garmadon from the episode , rise of the snakes , to day of the great devourer mostly about what he went through during the episodes, and I will be reading it to who else but the ninja .Its also my first post , so please read and leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! This is my really awesome , one of the best , most creative summaries ever created ! not like I'm bragging or anything . Well I hope you enjoy my summary about Lloyd garmadon ! PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ME **: HELLO EVERYONE ! This is my summary about ( what I think) is the best character in ninjago history ! Lloyd garmadon . ' she said sighing dreamily .'

**COLE** : What are we ? chop liver ? .' Cole asked she smirked and nodded.'

**ME**: Hey you said it , I didn't .

**JAY** : She only likes Lloyd because he was little and cute .' Jay said folding his arms and rolled his eyes .'

**KAI :**No she likes him because he is the most powerful ninja .' Kai said she frowned .'

**ME **: That is a horrible thing to say ! Imagine me just liking Lloyd for his power ! I mean yeah being the most powerful ninja doesn't hurt , but he's so hot ,uh, ugh never mind stop taking me off track ! .' she said blushing.'

**ME **: Now lets begin .' she said clearing her throat.' okay so watching ninjago you don't get all of the details about its best character , Lloyd Montgomery garmadon .

( **Maybe I should write a complaint to the Lego company for such a crime ! )**

**KAI : **Montgomery ? what kind of middle name is that ? .' Kai asked she narrowed her eyes at him as she whacked him in the head with a long bamboo stick ( stole- uh borrowed from sensei ).'

**ME : **Lloyd's ! so don't make fun of it ! .' she said as Kai rubbed the back of his head .'

She put down the stick and cleared her throat.

**ME : **But what they do give us is a little adorable blonde ( candy obsessed ) kid. His only real goal is to make his father , Lord garmadon proud , but by doing so he lets loose one of the most annoying and evil villains .' she said dramatically holding her papers up .'

( **Yeah a long purple tailed snake , totally scary . Garmadon beats him by a long shot .)**

**ZANE : **I would not call him the most evil villain b-

**ME : **Be quiet Zane ! stop ruining my moment ! .' she said straightening out her papers .' Now his name is Pythor P. Chumpsworth , he is last of his kind ( after eating his entire tribe ) and the last remaining anacondrai .

( **For one that name is sooo! lame , it doesn't even sound sinister ! )**

**ME : ** So anyway he ends up becoming Lloyd's partner in crime and the most "loyal friend " well so Lloyd thinks. And to start there evil doings they : Throw rocks at little kids boats , eats 25 scoops of ice cream , Lloyd rolls in a "keep of grass area " and the most sinister stealing candy from babies .

( **Wow if that's not totally sinister then I don't know what is )**

**JAY **: Ew ! that is so gross ! the candy was already half eaten and had baby germs on it ! .' he said dramatically ,she face palmed herself.'

**ME : **Thank you Jay for that great discovery .' she said .'

**ME** : Now after they steal candy and eat it all in there secret sinister lair (A.K.A) Pythor's old prison , they decide that to be truly evil they plan to get a "double revenge" on the ninja and Lloyds old boarding school .

**COLE : **Oh yeah I remember that , especially when Jay had that stupid idea for us to all hold onto the anchor and we crashed into the school and down five floors.' Cole said and Jay folded his arms.'

**JAY : **Hey it was are only option ! .' Jay whinnied.'

**KAI : **And now we know when Jay says ," you have to trust me on this" run for your life .' Kai said .'

**ME : **Can we please stop talking about Jay's stupidity ! and move on ? .' she said then cleared her throat .' Okay so , only more trouble comes for Lloyd , when Pythor and him get trapped on the roof of the now broken building, and when cornered Pythor steals the map from Lloyd and vanishes leaving poor Lloyd trapped and alone , but the ninja take him back to the bounty .' she said with a sigh.'

**ZANE : **I remember that .' he said in his monotone voice , and Kai just scoffed.'

**KAI : **How could you not ? As soon as the brat got on board he started making trouble .' Kai said she grabbed her stick and whacked his head hard.'

**ME : **Leave Lloyd alone ! .' she said as Kai groaned.'

( **I love that episode ! Especially when they have to figure out sensei's "hard" riddle and of course the look on there faces when sensei reads Lloyd a bedtime story instead of there horrible suggestions)**

**ME :** Yeah you guys were so mean !

**JAY : **we were not ! we were just giving friendly advice to him .' Jay said she scoffed.'

**ME : **Yeah , " wash his mouth out with soap for a year ", " grounding him indefinitely ", " and have him sit in the corner for a century," is just friendly advice.' she said her arms folded and the boys smiled sheepishly.'

**COLE : **Wasn't me .' Cole said she sighed .'

**ME : **Anyway Lloyd does not get anything so cruel , but instead becomes part of the family and part of the team.' she said sighing again , then smiled wickedly.' Oh and wait until you see the next episode !

**KAI : **It isn't ? .' he asked she nodded .'

**ME : **You better believe it hot shot ! .' she said rubbing her hands together and smiled mischievously.;

**END OF CHAPTER.**

** AUTHERS NOTES :**

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter ! This is the first thing I've ever posted so I would really appreciate reviews, so far my only supporter is DarkRed101 , my sister. I'll post another one soon , thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone ! Thanks so much for taking the time to read chapter one , I really hope you enjoyed it ! Oh and I had no idea that I wasn't aloud to do it in script , leave it to me to get into trouble from the first thing I post ! Well I hope you enjoy chapter two ! Thank for the support !**

** CHAPTER 2 **

"Okay lets see where did we leave off ? well we : hit Kai in the head , made fun of Jay , laughed at Cole , and talked about Lloyds cuteness , Oh yes I remember ! The next funny episode !" she said excitedly.

"Do we really have to go through this ?" Kai asked she nodded with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now , now , don't be so touchy , we must keep entertaining our readers." she said patting his back.

**( Oh yeah I remember this episode ! Its when Lloyd pulls all those funny pranks on the four boys ... Lloyd makes his come back ! )**

"My personal favorite, the episode can of worms, when Lloyd sneakily steals sensei's plan book so he can pull pranks on the guys. My two favorite pranks are when Lloyd throws Kai's ninja suit with Zane's in the laundry and it turns pink (classic) and when Lloyd beats kai's high score on his video game "fist to face two" only after trying about five times when it took kai probably from the very first episode of ninjago to get there.

"That is not true!" kai said pouting.

"Well okay maybe not 100% true but getting beat by a twelve year old in the first place is pretty funny and for you embarrassing" she said smiling as he folded his arms.

Kai: Whatever , can we just move on ?" Kai said she smiled.

"Okay so to continue , so after the boys nearly killed Lloyd ( but don't worry sensei saves him ) Nya figures out the last two locations of the serpentine tombs. The first is the constrictai tomb the prison of the constrictai's ,sensei sends Cole and Zane there , And the last tomb the prison of the venomari , where obviously the venomari are , this is where Kai and Jay go.

"Wasn't that the time where kai got the venomarai venom in his eyes and started to see what he feared the most? " Zane asked and she giggled.

"So does that , ha , ha mean that your ,ha ,ha afraid of elves and ha , gingerbread people?" she asked falling to the floor and laughing hysterically.

"No that's ridiculous! I am not afraid of imaginary people, OKAY?! Kai burst out and she stood up concealing her laughter.

"Yeah sure Kai we believe you without question" she said and the three boys snorted.

"Okay so after the ninja came back and after they stopped pythor from reuniting the tribes, (oh man this is my favorite part, besides kai acting like an idiot and me laughing until I can't breath) when Lloyd pulls the ultimate prank!

"It wasn't that funny!" cole said folding his arms.

"Well maybe you should watch the recording -Uh I mean maybe you should think back" she said nervously smiling.

"That was funny when Lloyd tried to give you a can of nuts but you thought that it was a prank and went to the fridge instead and a whole bunch of snakes popped out" jay said laughing.

"Whatever! Can we move on?" he asked.

"If we must ." she said.

**( Lloyd should so wright a book on ,'how to plot pranks,' I would so buy it ! Wait ! Then he would have to sign it ! And then id get to see him ! And maybe even touch him ! (faints) )**

"Okay, so the next episode is my personal favorite, The Snake King" She said and kai raised a notched eyebrow.

"Wait I thought you said that can of worms was your personal favorite ?" he said she thought.

"Oh well ,ugh, I'm allowed to have more then one favorite, thank you, now stop interrupting!" she said whacking him in the head.

"Oww that hurts !" Kai whinnied as he rubbed his head.

"Well it should .clears her throat, "So my favorite part about this episode is when the guys actually think that they are the green ninja, and when jay dresses up as a girl so he can lure the samurai to a fight, and of course when sensei eats cotton candy and rides the ferris wheel !

"Hey I was desperate!" He said folding his arms.

"Hey don't worry Jay ,you looked good in a blonde wig, pink dress ( with a bow ) , and had a fake little girl voice" She said and they all laughed, except for Jay who pouted.

"So after kai, as stupid as he is, dumps Lloyd alone at a crummy arcade, and goes off on his motor cycle leaving Lloyd alone. Like five hours later , the figure out that Lloyd is not on the bounty ( more like sensei remember him) but by then the little squirt is at the lost city of ouroborus and then is caught by pythor" She said whacking kai in the head.

"Would you stop hitting me with that thing!" He sad grabbing her stick and breaking it.

"You deserved it for leaving Lloyd at a crummy arcade and for forgetting about him" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well he's still living so." Kai mumbled she wanted to hit him and looked around for something.

"What's wrong nothing to beat me with?" he asked closing his eyes and smiled triumphantly.

She smirked as she quietly crept over and grabbed a bottle of water , she snorted as she poured it over his head messing up his overly obsessed hair gel covered hair.

"Whoa Kai love the new hair!" Cole said and they laughed as his hair went into his eyes.

"Your ruined my hair!" he said and she frowned.

"I know,I feel so horrible ,Zane I'm sorry for taking your water bottle without asking. I will get you a new one." she said and kai tried frantically to fix his hair.

**( By the way Kai's hair is something you DO NOT TOUCH or mess with , because he uses like five bottles of hair gel and if it gets messed up even the slightest , well lets just say its a long wait for the bathroom ! )**

"So any way , poor Lloyd is now in a cage being held captive by pythor ( who has now united the tribes and is now there leader) and as the ninja try to save him they end up getting captured and now have to fight the samurai with out using there weapons." she said as she giggled.

"What is so funny?" he asked tilting his head.

"The fact that Nya beat all of your butts and saved you all." she said high fiving Nya and they giggled.

"Oh man I remember that ." Jay said.

"How did it feel to get beaten by a girl?" she asked smirking.

"Horrible and not cool!" he said.

"Well that's the end of chapter two , chapter three with hopefully come out soon ."

**AUTHORS NOTES :**

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter two as much as I did ! Oh and sorry for the delay but I had a little trouble typing this after it getting deleted five times , but anyway thanks for the support and a big thanks to : DarkRed101 and magicwolfpups123 and to anyone else who might be following ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! I'm back ! Sorry that it took me so long to update , but after having trouble with chapter 2 , well I kind of got a little frustrated ( she said picking up the old computer pieces ) well okay maybe very frustrated , but here's chapter 3 ! So I hope you enjoy !**

** CHAPTER 3**

"Hello everyone ! I'm back ! Yes I know you were all wondering where I've been , well I've been sort off busy ." she said nervously smiling.

"Yeah she busted her computer after it deleted her summary over five times , and had to work to buy a new one ." Kai said with a grin.

"Yeah and everyone can see how upset Kai is about this , and how he laughed as I did slave work just so I could do my last chapter for all of you , so you better read it !" she said then cleared her throat and straightened her paper's." Now let us begin , so we left off with making fun of Jay , and now I believe we are at the beginning of the ninja's true potential's .

"Yes now were talking." Jay said dancing around she smirked.

"Oh and did I mention that I had to skip a couple episodes ?" she asked they stared at her.

"Which ones ?!" Cole asked she chuckled softly.

"Oh just : Tick tock , once bitten twice shy, and the royal blacksmiths." she said the three boys gasped.

"B-but that's all of our true potentials ?!" Cole said folding his arms .

"Oh don't be so cranky ." she said as the three pouted (well except Zane he was actually calm ).

"She didn't skip mine." Kai said smirking as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well as a matter of fact , I had to skip part of the green ninja episode but ill summarize it a bit , we wouldn't want to miss Kai's stupidity." she said Kai let out a frustrated sigh and face palmed himself as Cole laughed.

"Not so smart now are you spark plug ?" Cole asked as the other boys laughed.

**(And yes sometimes , well ugh , most of the time the boy's act like big babies , mostly Kai , so don't be so surprised to see them so immature.)**

"Okay so sensei Wu went to go get garmadon to help save poor Lloyd who is still Pythor's prisoner , and brings him back , and yes , as we all guessed the boys freak out , and Kai is very suspicious of garmadon because of his extra arms ( okay that's a little freaky ) because now he is able to poses all four golden weapons . So anyway Kai gets a very stupid idea , and decides that if he faces lord garmadon then he will be the green ninja , so after a few days Kai faces lord garmadon and "defeats" him (not) and gets yelled at by sensei (hahaha) and then they find Lloyd , well they would have found him sooner if Kai stayed on the bridge instead of spying on Nya and sensei !" she said her hands on her hips.

"Yeah some brother I have ." Nya said folding her arms.

"Hey I was keeping watch." Kai said the two girls looked at each other and shook there heads.

"Yeah, yeah, so anyway, get ready for a shocker ! watch out world ! because Kai does something right ! "she said the boys laughed well except for Kai.

"Man this is a day to remember , a historical moment ." Cole said she now laughed.

"Okay so instead of taking the fang blade that Kai desperately wanted he went for Lloyd who at this point was on a floating rock in the middle of the volcano . And Kai unlocks his true potential and brings Lloyd safely back to the bounty and saves the day , but then they figure out that Lloyds the green ninja ."

**( Oh I love that episode ! Kai is so jealous ! )**

"So all of that competition , arguing , and acting like adolescents was for nothing ." Nya said shaking her head.

"No it gave me something to laugh at and added more spice to the show ." she said and the two girls laughed." But anyway back to cuteness , so Lloyd is now the green ninja and in the next episode Pythor is finding the last fang blade and I think that its so cute when sensei , Nya , and the boys get caught and are stuck in a cage Lloyd comes to save them !" she said sighing.

"Yeah , yeah, but I recall Lloyd needing his father and a whole skeleton army to help him , because he couldn't handle it ." Kai said she narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Sledge hammer or razor sharp axe ?" Nya asked her she thought and laughed evilly at Kai's scared expression.

"Hmm , we better use he sledge hammer , a razor sharp axe is to bloody . and we don't want to disgust our readers because of Kai ." she said Nya handed her the hammer she smiled wickedly as she whacked his head.

"Ugh , compared to this I prefer the stick ." Kai said rubbing a big bump on his head.

"Now unless any one has any more bad comments about Lloyd or my summary ?" she asked holding her hammer above the boys.

"No I do not." Zane said shaking his head.

"What ? bad comments about Lloyd ? no way." Cole said .

"P-please continue ." Jay said nervously she set down her hammer.

"Good , now to continue my summary." she said clearing her throat as she proceeded." Now the next episode is , rise of the great devourer , and it makes me cry when sensei is holding down Pythor and they are about to get eaten." she said her eyes watering." But sadly the show must go on , so we will continue on Lloyds cuteness.

"So basically they were trying to throw all four fang blades into torch fire mountain after stealing them from Pythor during there battle when Lloyd saved the day ! But while the ninja are partying Pythor sneaks aboard and ties poor Lloyd to a punching bag and gags him, and by the time Lloyd can get free to warn the others , Pythor has already sabotaged the ship and the boys and sensei are basically hanging over the volcano and they end up falling ! "She said so dramatically that Jay gasped.

"That's terrible !" Jay said.

"But don't worry Nya catches them." ( so you can all relax and breath through your nose )

"That was a close one." Jay said whipping his forehead and Cole whacked his arm.

"Seriously Jay ? You were there to." Cole said Jay smiled.

"I knew that ." jay said she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway so Pythor ends up getting away with the four fang blades , but that was after Lloyds kicks his face ( Oh yeah go Lloyd ! oh yeah go Lloyd !)." And now they are pursuing after him before he reaches ouroborus.

**( I'm really sad at this part , especially when I first watched the episode , when poor sensei sacrifices himself by holding down Pythor and they both get eaten. But don't worry when the devourer explodes sensei comes out alive ! Oops I hope you already knew that , ugh, spoiler ? )**

"I don't like this part !" Jay said putting his hands over his eyes.

"Me either , lets skip it ." she said turning the page ." Okay so after the tragic 'death' the ninja , Nya , and little Lloyd get back in the bounty and are now being chased by the great devourer , and the more this snake consumes the more it grows, so don't the boys throw over 99.9% of there things and the devourer eats it .

"We did not know that as it consumed it would grow ." Zane said folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well that's a great excuse.

"Well the bounty did get crushed anyway after it got eaten by the devourer and we all had to go to the junkyard , and we did the tornado of creation to create the ultra sonic raider , and Zane gets like half his face torn off and-

"Hey I'm the one telling the story !

**( How do you like that ? Cole's stealing my thunder ! )**

And now she continued , well , after hitting Cole in the head with a sledge hammer .

"So after Zane's poor face got torn off , Lloyd figured out that there was a little teeny spot on the devourer's head that can possibly destroy him." she said Kai looked at her and folded his arms.

"He did not ! I did ! ." Kai whined .

"I like it better that way , got a problem with it ?' she asked holding the sledge hammer over his head.

"N-no , ugh, sorry to interrupt ." he said she smiled and set down her sledge hammer.

"That's what I thought , now we may continue . So the ninja raced to ninjago to save it before the now really huge snake consumes it, but the devourer is already snacking on the city. ( Oops sorry we are now on the episode day of the great devourer ) and there ultra dragon shows up to help fight and at that very moment , Lloyd and Nya who is in her samurai x suit , are hanging onto a pole stuck in the devourers mouth , but don't worry Lloyd and Nya don't die .

"And the ninja save the city , and my personal favorite part is when Lloyd makes a funny comment about Lloyds chili."

"There is nothing wrong with my chili ! "Cole said folding his arms and pouting.

"Wow try to imagine something worse then Coles chili ." Jay said thinking.

"I know eating it !" she said they all , well , except for Cole , laughed.

"Oh man , so that was season one of my awesome amazing summary of Lloyd Montgomery garmadon , and Kai one word out of you and I'm bringing out the axe." she said Kai zipped his mouth shut.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

She walks over opens the door screams and faints.

"What ? what did I do ?" Lloyd asked looking down at her.

"Nothing Lloyd , just another crazy fan girl with an abscission over you and sledge hammers." Cole said putting a hand on his shoulder.

THE END ...

** AUTHOERS NOTE :**

**Hi guys ! I really hope you enjoyed ! And yes the computer did delete my summary five times and no I did not really bust my computer and I did not do slave work to buy a new one. Oh and if there are any Kai fans reading , please don't think that I hate Kai just because I torture him to death ! He's actually my second favorite character , I don't know why I like torturing him , but anyway thanks for reading ! I like to thank my followers and supporters : DarkRed101 , magicwolfpups123 ,and DarkSoulDragon , and any other followers I may have ! Ive been thinking about doing another summary on season two possibly and it would have Lloyd in it , PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
